The present invention relates to a single-edge razor blade and particularly relates to an integral one-piece single-edge razor blade having a back integrally formed from the blade material and a method of making the blade.
Single-edge razor blades are commonly used in a wide variety of environments. For example, such single-edge blades are commonly applied to a blade holder and used as a scraper. These blades are also used for cutting wherein the blade is held between an individual's fingers with the index finger bearing against the edge of the blade at a location remote from the cutting edge for purposes of applying pressure to the cutting edge. A multitude of different and other uses will occur to those acquainted with single-edge razor blades.
Conventionally, the common single-edge razor blade is formed of two parts: a first part comprising a flat strip of blade forming material, preferably steel, which is perforated, hardened, ground or otherwise sharpened along one edge to form a cutting blade and, secondly, a cap which is formed to overlie the edge of the blade remote from its cutting edge and applied to the blade. These blades are conventionally formed from a coil of material, e.g., steel, in strip form, which is then perforated and cut into the required shape, hardened, ground and then separated into individual blades. The cap is then formed and applied to the edge of the blade remote from its sharpened edge and the completed blade is then packaged. Such blade construction has been widely adopted and found eminently suitable for the purposes intended.
It will be appreciated, however, that the conventional single-edge razor blade has been formed in two parts, which necessitates separate handling of the discrete parts, as well as special operations on each part and the joining of the parts one to the other. In short, there is of necessity in the manufacturing process a separate and discrete cap forming and assembly step whereby the cap may be located on the blade remote from its cutting edge. While the single-edge razor blade of this conventional construction is per se of relatively modest cost, a substantial portion of that cost is incurred in the formation and application of the cap to the razor blade.
According to the present invention, there is provided an integral one-piece single-edge razor blade which eliminates the steps of forming and applying a separate cap piece to a razor blade and hence eliminates the costs associated with those steps. The present invention therefore provides a single-edge razor blade which is integrally backed and formed of the same material as the blade. Moreover, these savings in material and manufacturing costs are achieved without sacrificing the known conventional features of a single edged razor blade which may be used either in conjunction with a razor blade holder or individually by grasping the blade between the thumb and middle finger, using the index finger for manual purchase on the edge of the blade opposite its cutting edge. Thus, the functions associated with conventional single-edge razor blades are retained while the material and manufacturing costs are substantially reduced.
To accomplish this, the integral one-piece single-edge razor blade according to the present invention may be formed by striking or embossing a marginal portion of the blade remote from the blade cutting edge to reinforce the blade. Preferably, the marginal portion lies adjacent to and forms a part of the edge of the blade opposite the cutting edge. By striking or embossing the marginal portion, portions of the blade are projected out of the plane of the blade to form a series of projections or corrugations which reinforce the blade. Those projections or corrugations also extend along the edge of the blade remote from its cutting edge to enable an individual to obtain manual purchase along that edge when the blade hereof is used in a conventional manner for manual cutting. Thus, these projections or corrugations prevent injury to the the individual's index finger and the struck or embossed marginal portions provide strength to and reinforce the blade such that pressure may be applied from the back edge to the cutting edge without danger of collapse of the blade.
In manufacturing the blade hereof, when the strip of blade material is taken from the roll, the dies which perforate and form the blade also have die faces for striking or embossing the marginal portion of the blade. Thus, the conventional manufacture of a single-edge razor blade is modified to incorporate die faces for striking and embossing the blade simultaneously with its perforation and formation. The blade may thereafter be hardened, ground and separated from the strip into individual blades and subsequently packaged.
In accordance with a preferred form of the present invention, there is provided an integral one-piece single-edge razor blade comprising a thin, elongated blade body lying in a plane and having opposite, generally parallel, edges, one of the edges being sharpened to form a cutting edge, and a marginal portion of the blade body adjacent the opposite edge having portions struck from the body to project out of the plane at least to one side of the body to reinforce the marginal portion.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an integral one-piece single-edge razor blade comprising a thin, elongated blade body lying in a plane and having opposite, generally parallel edges, one of the edges being sharpened to form a cutting edge. A portion of the blade body spaced from the cutting edge is struck to project out of the plane at least to one side of the body to reinforce the body. The edge of the struck portion of the blade being formed with portions lying to one side of the plane to facilitate manual purchase of the blade along such edge.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved integral one-piece integrally backed single-edge razor blade.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.